


sunday morning

by freshmint



Series: globetrotting [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, just some cute morning stuff, pretty unrealistic but don't worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmint/pseuds/freshmint
Summary: a lazy morning with lovi.





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> this was a songfic originally (lmao) but i still think it's pretty alright. i think it was also my first fanfiction request!! wowza!! i was so excited about it!!!

 As drizzles of rain kissed your windowpanes, a lazy hand came up to mask a yawn, and the mess of auburn hair beside you twitched slightly, you smiled. It was a Sunday morning and you had nothing to do but relax. How perfect.

Your husband, Lovino murmured as he rolled over, amber eyes fluttering open, narrowed in slight annoyance. His frown softened upon seeing you.

"Buongiorno, bella" His voice was deeper in the morning, which you adored.

"Morning, Lovi" You replied, kissing his cheek. "Do you have anything planned for today?" He shook his head.

"No, not until later. For now, we can just be together." 

* * *

You were playing the part of an 'eager tourist' that was for sure. Camera always out, constantly snapping pictures left and right of the amazing sights of Rome. As you squinted, trying to frame the perfect shot of a fallen pillar, a voice startled you.

"Ciao." It wasn't particularly loud, but it surprised you nonetheless. You fumbled for your lens cap, that you had dropped in your confusion. In the most perfectly clichéd way, another hand reached for it, covering yours.

"Mi dispiace per te sorprendente. . . Come ti chiami, bella?" He asked, handing the cap to you and eyeing you with amber eyes. You tipped your head, not understanding. Comprehension seemed to click, and he repeated the phrase in flawless English, surprising you a second time.

"Sorry for startling you. . . What's your name, beautiful?"

You replied in kind, cocking your head. The Italian smiled.

"Lovino Vargas,  _al vostro servizio_ " He quipped. "At your service, in Italian." You laughed and he reddened quickly.

"What's the matter?" You asked, glancing at him. He stared at the dirt, scuffing his shoe like a embarrassed schoolboy.

"You're laughing, dammit! You're making fun of me." You laughed again, as he muttered in Italian.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing. . . with you!"  _Yeah, that's it,_ You thought to yourself, smirking a little.

But as the two of you continued to talk, it was evident there was something between you, especially once he offered to give you a personal tour of the ruins.

Worked for you.

* * *

You glanced at your dozing off husband.

"Wasn't it so cliché how we met?" His sleepy eyes gazed into yours.

"Was it. . .? Dio, I'm so tired right now I can barely remember." You took his hand under the covers, squeezing a little.

"I dropped my lens cap and you picked it up for me!" A nod confirmed it.

"Yeah, you were so pretty, I just had to say something." He mused, making you blush and hide your face in his chest. He laughed, a low rumble making its way to your ears.

 

* * *

"Lovi!" You wailed over the phone, feeling so lonely. You lived in your home country while he was all the way in Italy, and you missed his kisses and hugs.

"I miss you."

"I know bella, I know. Damn, I just wish I could be with you."

You talked for a few more minutes, then hung up, loneliness kicking in more than ever now.

On your next daily phone call, you answered it only to hear a shout from Romano.

"Bella! My boss says it's alright for you to move in with me now!" He yelled into the phone, as you shrieked back, tears of joy rolling down your face.

The first year was hard. Romano had a lot of work to do those days, and he wasn't always home. You spoke very little Italian, leaving you inside most days, only venturing out to buy food or whatever else you needed. The country you had adored had become almost menacing, the language barrier tripping you up in every possible way.

The house was small but you dealt with it, and cherished the nights he came home to be yours once more.

* * *

Lovino pulled you even closer to him, fingers wandering your body gently and legs tangled with yours, not doing anything - just being.

Life was still difficult. Money had become a slight problem, and your ventures out were even fewer. You missed your family back home and fought every day not to break into tear stained pieces. But Lovi made it better. He took away the problems, just for a while. And today was Sunday. No work until later.

They could just breathe.

The rain changed up a bit, falling faster now, spattering your windowpane. The faint noises of traffic floated up to your apartment, gray light enclosing you. His hands stroked your hair, your waist, your back, comforting you and turning you to a relaxed state.

You murmured into the warm cocoon of blankets.

"If I could freeze this moment in time and live here forever, I would." Lovino smiled, as you tilted your head to kiss his forehead, before settling back onto his chest, his hands resuming their position on your lower back.

He kissed the top of your head one last time before you both fell to the rhythms of sleep.

 


End file.
